


麦穗遗落时

by TripleEce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 授权在评论里感谢作者的想法和表达，希望我翻译的还算好Thanks you very much Caixa！





	麦穗遗落时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The one that the reaper missed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510560) by [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa). 



The One that the Reaper Missed

麦穗遗落时

Relationship: Gareth Bale/Luka Modrić

配对：加雷斯·贝尔/卢卡·莫德里奇（性转）

 

Gareth花了一些时间才反应过来自己在哪儿。天花板上的水渍又一次误导了他，他模模糊糊地想着他们应该早就有了更多的天花板水渍，而不是这周看到的这一条。但最近的日子里，回想变得困难，画面混合在一起，他不很确定。

但这不是在军事医院，他也没有Lukita护士那柔软温柔又幽默的笑声可期待，也没有Cristiano医生的精力充沛、极具感染力的热情，更没有理疗师Benito坚实的手掌领着他去完成今日的复健。

他不需要复健了：他僵硬的腿已经支持了七十年，他知道它还能支持着他下床。

如果他有起床的必要的话。

Gareth只能寄希望于其他一些能让他起床的事物，如果不仅仅是从丑陋渗水天花板底下爬起来的话。屋顶渗漏在上一个冬天就维修过了，社工被专门分配来帮助在卡迪夫的二战老兵料理日常生活，他们很快修好了它，但房间内壁的油漆工作在完成时被忘了。

Gareth本可以叫女儿们来把它做完，但为什么要麻烦她们呢？他已经没有多少年好活，再说，油漆不油漆又有什么影响？原来他梦想着自己油漆屋顶：那不会很难，他年轻一些的时候自己做过屋子的建造和翻新。油漆不过是需要把刷子、一个带手柄的滚筒，仅此而已。

一双拿的住东西、不打抖的手，也许也会有用。

他的手已经干不了这个了。

无用之物，那不是有用的对立面吗？

¤

Gareth的腿感到前所未有的疼痛，他无法想象的疼痛。他很幸运地在爆炸时昏了过去，那一轮轰炸在他身边炸开，带走了他小腿上的一部分肌肉。

他在清醒和昏迷之间来回游走，半梦半醒，疼痛在持续。有时在吗啡的帮助下它们淡化为背景，但有时又像在他颅骨里拉响的警报一样尖锐。为什么只是腿上受伤，但他能在全身任何地方感受到它的痛苦呢？

没有失去脚掌是个奇迹，他们事后告诉他说。足够的组织残留了下来，足够的骨头没有被炸得粉碎，足够的肌肉、足够的血管保障了他不至于被从膝盖以下或脚踝以上截肢。

有些日子他们说那是一个小小的奇迹，但Gareth觉得与其叫它奇迹，不是说是事实。他不想表现的缺乏感恩，因为他确实留下了脚掌，但那是跟之前完全不一样的一只脚掌——它不能很好地工作，它不能弯曲，也做不出走路的必要动作。它只是一只存在在那儿的物件——作为一个站立的僵硬支撑，迈着古怪死板的步子。它就像用自己血肉做出来的木头假腿。

他们小队的战斗惨烈异常，这都是Gareth躺在医院的时候听来的——一些人战死，很多人受了伤。幸存下来的被编入了其他缺兵少将的队伍里，又继续向未知的目的地进发了。

我应该和他们在一起。许多日子里Gareth这么想，团队合作、承担责任、做好协助战友的工作。做有用的那一个，为国家而战，为更好的未来而战，打败那些恶魔。

现在他只是在跟自己不听话的腿搏斗，还需要医护人员的帮助。

Cristiano医生，来自葡萄牙的能量之星，永远衣着入时，在Gareth身上投入了难以置信的大把时间。Gareth对他的第一印象来自于他用两根扭动的手指挠着自己的脚板，那只使他们医务工作者与常人区别开的、放在白大褂口袋里的钢笔被闲置了。

“有什么感觉吗，嗯？”医生用带着外国口音的英文问道。

Gareth有感觉，这是个好消息。医生英俊的脸上浮起一丝在这种地方看不到的微笑。

他转过身去，看着又幽默又耐心的西班牙籍理疗师Benito，他要求Gareth复健腿部肌肉的时候可是真的无情。

“我做不到。” Gareth在拐杖上呻吟的时候Benito总是说，“胡说，你可以。”

战争把各个国家的人投掷到不同的地方，理疗师和医生都因为不赞成各自的法兰西独裁者弗朗哥和萨拉查而离开了祖国。Cristiano医生带着家庭来了英国，他年轻的妻子和四个孩子偶尔会到医院来，看见他们总是件开心的事：他们像太阳光束一样到来，带来笑声和喃喃话语，像风铃一样在石头墙之间回荡。

Modric护士则是因为轴心国侵略了她的祖国而离开了南斯拉夫。

“所以你是南斯拉夫人？”前几次金发的小个子护士出现在他床边的时候，Gareth试着用问话敲开话题。

护士给了他一个短短的微笑，但她回答的时候眼里有道坚硬的光，“不，我是克罗地亚人。”

 

长夜是最艰难的——因为它们最黑暗，因为它们最孤独。

Gareth讨厌便盆，这让夜晚变得更是一场挫败。在夜里找到帮助他去洗手间的人难上加难，要求夜班护士帮忙又显得非常粗鄙。

“你需要帮忙吗？”

Gareth没听见Modric护士靠近的声音，他涨红了脸，缩在薄薄的医院盖毯下面，试图把想上厕所的欲望压回去。

他想拒接帮助，克罗地亚籍的护士会继续她的夜间查房，然后他可以用手把放在医院床底的便盆勾上来。

但他清了清喉咙，用低低的声音说，“事实上，我想去洗手间，但我自己能行。”

Modric护士笑了：“我们可以试试。”她鼓励道。

Gareth把自己慢慢挪到床边的固定座位上，护士在他身边轻轻地蹲下，把他的一条胳膊缠在肩上，把自己稳稳地嵌在他身边——胳膊底下。

Gareth带着疑虑的表情看着她，一点怀疑加上一些羞愧呈现在他眼里。护士点了点头，“数到三。”她说。

他们在带着响亮回声的走廊上一步一步向前走，那甚至都不是迈步，而是一个人拖拽着另一个前进。Modric护士并不高，她的肩膀紧贴着Gareth的腋下。但她惊人的稳健，没有因为身上的重量摇晃，Gareth甚至可以倚靠她。

但直到Gareth回到床上他才意识到护士已经筋疲力尽，她拉过一张凳子，跌坐在上面剧烈的喘息。

“对不起。” Gareth机械地道着歉，“我本可以不让你这么辛苦的。”

护士冲他露出了短促疲倦的微笑。“这没什么，这是我的工作。我的工作就是看护病人——帮助你。你只在在做自己的那一部分。” 她为了不惊扰到别的病人压低声音说道。

Gareth避开她的眼睛。“我没有做好我的部分。”他对着空气喃喃自语，“其他人在为我而战。”

护士皱起了眉头。 “现在这伤口就是你的战役了，你同它在斗争，而且你是唯一一个能战胜它的人。没人能替你用你的腿走路。”

走廊上的某一处响起了铃声，护士冷静而快速地收拾好自己。

“你也不该在寻求帮助上犹豫不决。” 她转过头对他说，把它当做一句告别。

 

Modric护士在夜班之后有几天调休，Gareth找不见她：每当他在走廊里看见一缕金色的头发，他的心就抬了起来，而每当他发现那是另一个护士的时候，他的肩膀又沉了下去。

在Modric护士的下一个白班开始的时候，她递给Gareth一本足球杂志。

“我发现你爱看体育版块。” 她说， “所以我想你会喜欢它。”

“我喜欢！” Gareth淡蓝色的眼睛里闪过激动和愉快，“谢谢你，Modric护士。”

护士给了他另一张纸——一张运动理疗法的传单。 “我觉得你也会对它感兴趣的。” 她说，“你可以叫我Lukita，我喜欢这个昵称。”

Gareth也喜欢，但他不敢说。

 

严酷的消息传来，带着希望的消息传来，最后好消息传来。

庆祝胜利的游行就在街上。新闻里充满了凯旋的士兵们与家人团聚的消息，摄像头扫视欢呼的人群，旗帜飞扬，火车到站。欢乐的眼泪的流下脸颊被拍成美好的特写。

Lukita鼓励Gareth至少去参加一场庆典，

他局促地挪动， “那不属于我。” 他轻声说，“我不在那儿。””

Lukita瞪着他，她温和的面庞好像在用尽全力对他生气。但最后还是摇摇头，金色的头发像波浪一样流动。

“你在一场战役中负伤。而我们赢下了整个战争。你是英雄。你为什么不明白呢，你为什么还认为有人会期待从你这里要求更多？”

¤

那一代人里男人比自己的配偶活的长是种悲剧，因为通常女人独自寡居比男人孤身一人适应的多。也许她们天生就能自给自足，也许是因为她们长期操持家务，本领健全。无论是精神上还是身体上，她们都得在一生中学会独自一人生活。

Gareth想起那些女性，想起她们如何在战争之前扛起整个家庭，保持国家的基本运转，想起她们如何在战争之后继续经营家事，把每一个便士都掰开来花以保持基本需求。想起她们在社会号召她们工作时出门工作，想起她们在男人需要更多工作时退回到厨房。

她们迁移到陌生的国家，学习新的语言和文化。抚养孩子，将两种文化的遗产都教授给他们。成为社区的骨干，甚至很多人都没意识到自己这样做了。

当她们的丈夫放弃的时候，她们时刻都准备好收拾收拾继续。她们鼓励他们前进，在短暂的休息之后再试一次，温柔的给他们纠正偏差，让他们得以再次向前看。

没有一天Gareth不想念Lukita。

¤

“我们可以给你提出邀请的过程编一个可爱的小故事。” Lukita说，她咯咯地笑，身子靠在Gareth的手臂上，在一顿他们都不想结束的晚餐之后她有些醉了。

Gareth结束了在医院的治疗回到家里后第一次约她出来。他几乎不愿意离开病房，磨磨蹭蹭的收拾东西、换上自己的衣服，直到快傍晚的时候他才鼓起勇气去找护士谈谈。

“我原以为你永远不会问。”她微笑着。

医院变了，随着急性外伤送诊的下降，他们把重心更多的放在康复治疗上。Cristiano医生离开了，Gareth很意外，但他要了自己的地址，几个月后他收到了来自医生的一封信。他在洛杉矶，成功地开了诊所，信里附上了一张在茂盛的花园里的全家福，他的妻子腹部隆起，正怀着他们的第五个孩子。

Gareth定期去医院检查复诊，很高兴能和自己熟络的医院员工在一起。他见Lukita更加频繁，那顿晚餐不是他们的第一次约会，但确实是目前为止最棒的。

Gareth意识到她是如何小心翼翼又不着痕迹地研究菜单、挑出最划算的食物。他十分感激，因为他不得不为约会晚餐节衣缩食，付完账单还需要饿好几天肚子。但从另一方面来说，他有自己的尊严。

这种尊严让他点了一瓶香槟，还要了一些鸡尾酒。但Lukita什么都没要，那个夜晚就像烟火闪亮，连阳光都交融在其中。

Gareth把脑袋侧到一遍，就像在聆听自己的想法一样笑了， “我很高兴。” 他说，就好像是一个深思熟虑后的艰难结论。

Lukita笑了出来，“好吧，很高兴你觉得和我吃饭不是件累赘。” 她评价道。

“你永远不是累赘。”” Gareth赶紧说，“我的意思是——我从没想到我能再觉得快乐，但是你做到了。”

“你值得那些快乐。”

“我也从没想过我值得再获得快乐。”

Lukita点了点头，看进Gareth的眼里，“看起来你需要一个连续的快乐提醒器。你觉得我们是不是该结婚？”

 

他们确实结婚了。刚开始的那些年他们回到了Gareth在南威尔士的家庭农场。Gareth喜爱那些麦田染上金黄的场景，但到第三个收割季节之后，他不得不承认在田间几个小时的劳作会让他的腿筋疲力尽。机器简单的多，用僵硬的脚踝或者功能完好的脚掌踩压离合器并没有什么差别，但经营农场远比使用机器要求的高。

他们搬到了卡迪夫，Gareth在啤酒厂工作，Lukita在他们的女儿长大一些时候也重新回去做护士，她很快就被提拔到一个能只上白班的位置，这对家庭的日常生活来说是个宽慰。

你值得比这好的多的生活。Gareth望着她的时候常常在想，他看着她换拖鞋，在准备晚饭前坐在扶手椅上偷懒地休息一会儿，去参加家长会，或是教堂礼拜，或是在一周内把以上所有的活动都参加一遍。你配得上黄金和翡翠，配的上世界上所有的珍宝。

但有时候她对着Gareth微笑，仿佛洞悉了他心中所想，仿佛在说她已经得到了所期盼的一切。

 

¤

午餐让Gareth疲倦，这疲倦让他惊觉，他想起来原来Lukita在准备全家的晚饭或者走上楼梯的时候有多么累。

也许意识到害怕并不是件坏事，他想着，躺在一张芥末黄色的旧床罩上，能清楚的看到头顶上的水渍。

这意味着他还不想死，至少现在不想，生存的欲望仍留存在他身体里。

好几年前他偶尔看见了Cristiano医生的讣告。上面不但提到了他在美国好几个州成功开起了连锁诊所的成就，也提到了他对战时英国伤兵的贡献。不久之后他又从退休理疗师的孩子那里得知了Benito在西班牙过世的消息。

多少人为他的生命做出了努力，让他能在这里生活，有可以呼吸的身体，能躺在卡迪夫旧房子的老床上。

他需要珍惜这具身体。

 

油漆，刷子，滚筒和扫把，或者来一把奇妙的伸缩杆。

我要请人开车载我去五金店，他在意识模糊的时候想。

Gareth梦见了成片的麦田，像他妻子的头发一样金黄。

 

 全文完

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 读这篇小短文花了我一些时间，但读完之后忍不住读了好几遍，是非常温馨可爱的故事。性别和背景的转变并没有改变从现实中投射出来的两个人的关系的本质——相互依靠并且相爱——这是所有喜爱他们的人的美好愿望。如果在一个世界里，他们是这样相识结婚生子并且过了朴素而美好的一生，也是特别欣慰的一件事。我非常喜欢这个脑洞，所以做了中文翻译，希望也有人喜欢呀(*╹▽╹*)


End file.
